


three times meenah has played with fire and the one time aranea did

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/F, Pale Romance, hswc br1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is my stand on fire?!" </p><p>or, being Aranea is suffering and it's mostly her moirail's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three times meenah has played with fire and the one time aranea did

_i._  
  
Being Aranea is suffering.  
  
Okay, that there was slight overstatement. Slight. But.. Artistic licence, right? Right. She is a writer, therefore she can make slight overstatements in regards to her life inside her own head, alright?  
  
Alright.  
  
Where were we? Oh. Yeah.  
  
Being Aranea is suffering.  
  
First of all, you either have a ton of people bothering you or none at any given time. Not just for information, but for advice, too. Meulin's not the only one who fields romance advice, yanno?  
  
Second of all, your romantic endeavors. Which is to say your flush boner for Porrim Maryam who is an absolute babe who is way more sexy than you ever will be and your insufferable moirail who you adore with all your soul, Meenah.  
  
Now, with the above problems, you are bound to have something bugging you at any possible moment. Usually Meenah. Still.  
  
Speaking of your moirail, she offered to put your stand back together after breaking it.  
  
You should've figured it'd end up on fire, but you didn't and hindsight is a bitch.  
  
 _"Meenah!"_  said fishy heiress looked up at you, bored expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Serket, my main beach," she nodded at you. "Sup?"  
  
 _"Why is my stand on fire?!"_  
  
"Oh! That. I got bored. I figured that I could talk Ampora into majicking a new one later."  
  
Being Aranea is suffering.  
  
 _ii._  
  
She is not, for all intents and purposes, a partier. No ma'am, that'd be Meenah, or Porrim, or Latula, or if he were in one of his social moods, maybe Cronus.  
  
So why was she here, at a party on Kankri's planet (that he didn't even know was happening yet!)?  
  
A crash and a bang, and then something that was definitely a Kankri lecture (perfect moment to show up, Kankri). Right. Meenah.  
  
With a sigh, Aranea glanced over to see the table on fire, Meenah and Kankri. She was way too used to this.  
  
 _iii._  
  
She'd like to think that the reason she was toying around with the idea of fire was solely because of her moirail, if only to lighten the mood, but she'd be lying.  
  
"What about fire?" They're on Porrim's planet, lush and humid, so they're bedecked in even less than usual; Aranea tries not to stare as they bounce ideas off one another.  
  
"That could be a slow death- as well as painful." Porrim mused. "But.. what about a bomb?"  
  
Her eyes light up. "You have an idea?" and you nod. "Can you tell me?" and she shakes her head and mumbles, "Best if I don't," and Porrim leans forward and presses her lips to Aranea's for half a second. "C'mon, we need to go inform Meenah of your breakthrough."  
  
With wide eyes, she follows after her.  
  
 _iv._  
  
Aranea and Meenah are the only ones who know what's going to go down. She stares nervously at her shoes, and she sees Porrim glance curiously at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Kankri calls out, a question of why they're here and what is Meenah holding, and others take lead and she starts counting.  
  
...3...  
  
...2...  
  
...1...  
  
 _Boom._

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; "If all else fails, use fire." -- The Legend of Zelda 2


End file.
